watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cement Truck
The MatarHorn Trucks Cement Truck is a heavy vehicle that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The Cement Truck is based on the chassis of a three-axle conventional cab lorry, with both rear axles being drive axles. As seen on the mixer, all versions are operated by Tidis Corporation in Watch Dogs, and Gabay Construction Ltd. in Watch Dogs 2. It features a unique wheel design which lacks holes. It appears to be based on a Peterbilt 375, judging by the headlights mounted on the sides of the grille rather than on the fenders. Performance Due to the large wheelbase and size, turning becomes problematic in narrow streets and height is another disadvantage at some garage doors. However, like any truck, is very powerful to clear its path from other vehicles. As expected from such as large vehicle, the Cement Truck has below average performance. It's poor top speed, acceleration, and braking are due to its sheer size and weight, causing immediate problems in picking up speed, and, of course, maintaining it; because of its heavy weight, the truck also suffers from bad handling, and the cornering radius is limited. The Cement Truck is powered by what appears to be a large Single Cam V8 engine, with two cylindrical air filters seen on the sides of the cab, where the air-filter pipes are seen coming from the engine model. The engine is placed in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout, which still provides enough power to move the truck without causing any loss of control. The 8-speed gearbox seems to be a rare use of an auxiliary gearbox in-game; a secondary gearbox working very similar to twin-geared bikes - the secondary gearbox having less gears than the primary gearbox, but giving the primary gearbox more potential by allowing a higher combination of gears. The exact same feature is found on the Flatbed Truck. The sheer mass of the vehicle can be used as a major advantage, particularly in ramming other road-users out of the way, and when at high speed, is a very dangerous vehicle for causing immediate destruction of most small cars on the road; it can be said the vehicle can usually cause another road user's car to burst into flames upon a high-speed, head-on collision. All in all, the Cement Truck isn't idle for police pursuits, however, depending on the amount of police activity, can be used as a threat against traffic rather than evading. Overview Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 8 }} Watch Dogs 2 |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 8 }} Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Spawns mostly in industrial areas, such as The Wards or Brandon Docks. *Sometimes spawns in The Loop. *Can reliably be found in the Tidis Corporation plant. *Available at the Car On Demand app, for $1,000. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Can be seen in San Francisco and Oakland, although these are more frequent on highways. Gallery Cement Truck.jpg|Tidis Corporation Cement Truck in Watch Dogs. Gabay Cement Truck.jpg|Gabay Construction Ltd. Cement Truck in Watch Dogs 2. Trivia *The Cement Truck is a tweaked version of the Dykemann Dolva C-575 appearing in Driver: San Francisco, another game by Ubisoft, as other vehicles do with their counterparts. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Heavy Vehicles